Tu Es Belle
by mjolsen9
Summary: French stereotypes are wrong. They're not always open about their feelings, at least that what Peggy suspects. (Another side of 'Secrets Are Meant To Be Spread')
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a continuation - or another side of the story - to** _ **Secrets Are Meant To Be Spread,**_ **except with less Lams (whoops) and more Peggy X Lafayette. I know, it's a weird ship, but hey, I'm almost 14. Get used to my fangirling! XD**

 **Enjoy!**

 **PEGGY POV**

Angelica began to talk to the four boys, and the whole time, I was wondering whether she was flirting with Lafayette or not. But Angie wouldn't do that, right? I turned over to Eliza, whose face was as red as a cherry. She's had a crush on that Alex guy since Freshman year, even though Angie was the only one who was actually close with him. After a while, Angie and Alex began to walk towards us, with Eliza hyperventilating like crazy. I rolled my eyes, but I wasn't really surprised because she was the romantic out of the three of us.

The three of them began to talk, but all I could focus on was Lafayette, who was drinking multiple glasses of Pepsi. Suddenly, he yelled "JUST MAKE A MOVE!" due to all the sugar he had in his body. Then he looked at me straight in the eyes, his gaze focused on mine, as my face began to feel like lava. I quickly looked away, embarrassed out of my mind that he caught me staring at him. Laffy was the love of my life; basically my other half, to be honest. If only he weren't so damn clueless…

It was so painful to watch Eliza constantly flirting with Alex, while I was just sitting at a table (alone), playing with my thumbs because my phone was dead. I had absolutely nothing to do, but right as that thought came into my head, I heard a voice say, "You alright, mon cheri?" It was obvious the person behind me was Lafayette.

I turned around to him and smiled. I had no idea what 'mon cheri' meant. "I think 'alright' is an overstatement…" I stated, causing him to walk closer to the table and sit by me.

"Why's that?"

"I-I mean…I guess I'm just…jealous, if you know what I'm talking about."

"How come you're jealous?"

"Well, it's 'cause…Eliza likes someone who's nice and caring and all that jazz, but the person I love-" I suddenly choked up, knowing that he'd figure out I was talking about him. "I…I love…"

"It's fine, you don't have to tell me." he said with a smile. "Just know that I'm always here for you, mon cheri."

I smiled back and said, "Heh, thanks, Lafayette… but can I ask what 'mon cheri' means? You've been calling me that a lot lately, and I'm just wondering."

His face began to turn a bright shade of red. He looked away, smiling nervously. "Uh…I-It means…" he stuttered, but then stood up from his chair and said, "Oh, would you look at the time! I better get home! I'll see you tomorrow, mon ch- Peggy!" And just like that, he ran away, without saying another word.

 _What could be so bad about the word 'mon cheri?'_ I thought to myself, as I sighed loudly and slammed my forehead on the table, looking at my feet on the ground. _Great. I ruined my chances. AGAIN._

"Hey, Peg, you okay?" I heard Angie say from behind me. "You look like you're drunk."

"Yeah, drunk in love…"

"Oh, hun, don't get yourself depressed over some guy who's supposed to be romantic based on stereotypes."

"You don't get it…"

"Um, yes, I do, believe me. Look. You can still be in love with him, but if he ever breaks your heart, just come straight to me. And if I'm not there, talk to Eliza, who'll probably text me."

I lifted my head up to look at my oldest sister. "Whatever you say, Ms. Angelica."

"C'mon, let's get you home before Dad finds out about Eliza being in love."

When the three of us arrived at home, we all went our separate ways. We weren't really that social when it was just the three of us, but other than that, we were pretty social. I dashed to my room to charge my phone, remembering there was still no battery left. Plus, I had to check what 'mon cheri' meant to see if it meant something…more than I thought it would mean. When my phone battery reached 5%, I could finally use it once again, so I turned it on and opened my translator app. The reason why I have the app is because ever since I met Lafayette, I've always wanted to learn French, also know as the language of love. I typed in 'mon cheri' in the French box, then in the English box, it said… 'honey.' It said HONEY.

I couldn't help it but to squeal as loud as I could. Knowing what that meant made my life a whole lot easier and better, but I don't know if it would make Lafayette's life 'easier.' In a stupid act of excitement, I texted Lafayette saying; _hey, mon cheri ;),_ and about a minute later, he responded with;

 _ **So you figured out what it meant, didn't you?**_

 _maybe i did, maybe i didn't. you never know :P_

 _ **I'll just say I meant what I said ;)**_

That was the moment my heart almost burst out of my chest.

 _i did, too ;)_

 _ **Here, let's play a game where I say a phrase in French and you have to guess what it means WITHOUT using Google Translate. Deal?**_

 _ugh, fine. i'll delete it…_

 _ **Lol good luck, Peggy ;)**_

 _ **Ok so the first phrase is 'Tu es belle'**_

 _whaaaat_

 _c'mon, you know I don't French_

 _I MEANT TAKE FRENCH_

 _ignore that text plz_

 _ **Lmao it's fine, chill out**_

 _ **Just try to guess what it means before you die of embarrassment**_

I tried to think of what it could possibly mean without using my translator, but it was no use. Then I remembered that Angie took French 2 in school, so I unplugged my charger from my phone, rushed to her bedroom and slammed the door open. "ANGIE!" I said, making her jump. "YOU TAKE FRENCH, RIGHT?!"

"Jesus Christ, Peggy…!" she yelled, placing her hand against her chest in shock. "What the hell happened to you?"

"So Lafayette sent me this text in French, and I need you to translate it for me, because he told me I couldn't use Google Translate." I sprinted to her bed and shoved my phone in her face to show her the text. "So? What does it mean?!"

"Tu es belle…?" she mumbled to herself, as her eyes suddenly widened in shock. It was clear that this phrase was either good or bad, due to her facial expression. "Y-Y'know, hun, I think you should ask him tomorrow at school what it means. I'm a little rusty with my French right now, so yeah, you should ask him later."

"But I can't wait that long! He won't tell me even if I ask him at school!"

"I'm trying to do homework right now, okay?! So can you _please_ get out?!"

I sighed and said, "Fine! Thanks for all the 'help!'" I then stormed out of her room, slamming the door shut behind her. The only thing on my mind was that one sentence. I couldn't even sleep that night.

"Tu es belle…" I whispered to myself while I was laying in my bed. "Why're French people so confusing, yet so romantic? That's the _worst_ combo ever…"

My eyes could barely stay open during the White House field trip the next day. I kept on thinking about this dream I had last night, about Lafayette and I, starting a family and growing old together for the rest of eternity, but I was crazy to think that would become a reality. I wanted to repeat that dream over and over again in my sleep, but there's no such thing, is there? Sadly, Lafayette and I weren't in the same tour group, so we couldn't talk at anytime, except for lunch.

When lunch began, everyone was seated near their 'friend groups,' with mine being my sisters and I. Angie spotted Jefferson and Burr apparently harassing Lafayette's friend group so she stood up and said, "I'm gonna go talk to them." and walked over to their table. After seeing Angie near them, the two rushed back to their table, not wanting to get into anymore trouble than they were already in. Then my sister and Alex went to talk to each other alone for some reason, maybe inviting him to our party tomorrow night. She might've also been talking to him about Laurens, because I remember Eliza asking if he liked anyone last night, and Angie said that he might like Laurens, but she didn't know for sure.

"Here, I'm going to the bathroom." Eliza declared, standing up from our table and walking towards the restrooms, while I was debating if she was jealous or not.

Thoughts of Lafayette suddenly came to my mind. Thoughts of that one sentence; 'Tu es belle.' What could it possibly mean? I rested my chin on my palm, thinking of everyone possible translation. As I was in this deep thought, my phone suddenly buzzed, so I pulled it out of my pocket and saw a new text from…speak of the devil.

 _ **You okay?**_

I smiled at the fact he was worried about my feelings. I looked up to see where he was, and he was sitting at a table with his group - Mulligan and Laurens, with Alex talking to Angie - about fifty feet away from me. He smiled and waved to me, as he stood up from his group, making them ask where he was going, but he just ignored their questions and continued to walk over towards me. When he arrived, he sat down across from me. "Can't you tell me what 'tu es belle' means?" I asked him in a pleading manner.

"Non," he began with a smirk. "You have to figure it out for yourself, even if you don't French. Oh, sorry, I meant take French! Ignore that…" It was clear that he was mocking my texts from last night, so I playfully punched him in the arm. "OW! What was that for?!"

"For not telling me what it means, of course! This game is rigged."

"Every game you lose is rigged."

"Um, yeah, that's what makes it rigged."

He sighed. "Whatever you say. Oh, that reminds me… So…Prom is coming up, and I-" But he was interrupted by Mulligan before he could finish his sentence.

"Ey, whaddup, Lafayette, my man! How's life?!" he said loudly, putting his arm around Lafayette's shoulders. "How's your chat goin'? Are ya makin' some progress here?"

"Progress…?" I questioned.

"Oh, well you see, Peggy, Lafayette here has been waiting to ask you to Pr-"

"Okay, Mulligan, we better get back to our table before Alex freaks out. Au Revoir, mon cheri!"

A feeling of shock struck inside of me when he didn't take back calling me 'mon cheri' when he already knew I found out what it meant, but at the same time, I was a little disappointed because I had the slightest feeling he was going to ask me to Prom. I guess to witness perfect moments you have to be patient, right? But I have no patience whatsoever. Great.

 **Now THAT was a long first chapter. I really hope you liked it!**

 **~MJ**


	2. Chapter 2

**So it turned out that a bunch of people liked this, surprisingly! Thanks for all the support, guys, honestly. It really helps! :)**

 **NOTE: I apologize in the meantime for not writing Lafayette's dialogue in a French accent. Whoops. XD Also, I'll write in Peggy's POV more than I'll write in Lafayette's. ANOTHER note: If you guys have a Tumblr, check out jamsandhams! Their art is amazing. I'll be using some of their ideas from an agent au of theirs in chapters in the future, so I'm giving them credit right now, except theirs was a comic, and mine is now a story, so yeah. XD**

 **Enjoy!**

 **PEGGY POV (still)**

It was the night of our party; the party that would overrule all of the parties thrown in IHS history, and the party where I would tell Lafayette my true feelings for him. At least I would _try._

As I was sitting in my room, the doorbell rang before I even had the chance to text Laffy. "Peggy, can you get that?" Eliza said from downstairs. "Angelica and I are getting the snacks set up."

"Ugh, fine…" I yelled back, getting up from my bed and walking down to the front door. When I opened it, I saw…Lafayette. "W-What're _you_ doing here?!" I said instantly, making him confused. I felt so stupid for not having a filter. "I-I mean…why are you here so early?"

"I just thought…um…" he stuttered, looking behind him and then back at me. "You guys might need some help…? Yeah!"

"Peg, is that Lafayette?" Angie asked from the dining hall, eventually walking towards Laffy and I, ruining our time alone, and another one of my opportunities to make a move. "Yeah, Peggy could use some help with cleaning the pool, if that's okay."

"I'll do anything. I was bored anyway." he said with a shrug, walking with me towards the pool. I noticed that he had a backpack with him, and I tried to think of what he possibly had to bring to this party. Well, he had been to our house a couple of times before, due to past parties we've held, so maybe he brought a swimsuit. Right as that thought came to my mind, I immediately pictured Laffy with his swimsuit on, showing his abs…

"Can I ask what you have in the bag?!" I asked nervously when we exited the house to get to the pool. "I-If that's okay with you."

"It's no problem," he said, "I just have some sodas, mostly for Mulligan, my phone, a speaker, a swimsuit, and-"

"So you _did_ bring one…" I mumbled under my breath, apparently loud enough for him to hear.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"I-I thought I heard you say something."

"What? No. What?" Then Lafayette's face suddenly turned red, as he ignored my comment and grabbed the pool vacuum, beginning to vacuum the pool. God, I felt like an idiot. My thoughts of Lafayette being shirtless were getting out of control. I pushed my thoughts to the side and began to mop the deck of the pool. This was a good time to think about how not to make Laffy uncomfortable.

"So…" Lafayette began, making me shocked that he would start the conversation after my awkward comment. "What made you guys want to throw this party?" he asked.

"Oh," I said with a nervous laugh. "Angie wanted me to get a Prom date, for some apparent reason, or maybe it's because she says I'm not good with guys." But that was a lie. She actually wanted to throw this party to get John and Alex together, but I didn't blame her. I'd do the same, too. But being the selfish person I am, I lied to make Lafayette jealous, and eventually making him ask me out to Prom. "I wanted to go with my sisters, but they refused to go with me."

"Well…If you wanted to, y-you could…uh…" he stuttered, as he looked back the the vacuum. "You could go with my group and I. I have a strong feeling that John and Alex are gonna go together, and Mulligan is leaning towards asking Angelica out, but when you told me you couldn't go with your sisters…"

" _YES."_ I yelled with excitement, ignoring the fact that Mulligan wanted to ask Angie to Prom. Laffy looked at me in shock, but I could see a smile trying to form across his face, but he sadly fought it. "I-I mean, yeah, I'll go. I'd rather go with you guys than go alone. It'll be like having four body guards."

He smirked and began to speak, but unintentionally, he flicked the vacuum out of the pool, causing water to pour all over me. "O-Oh my God, Peggy, I'm so sorry… I-I didn't mean to-"

"I-It's fine…" I said quietly, not letting him finish. I didn't even make eye contact with him. "I'm just gonna go change…I'll see ya in a bit." So I walked into the house, leaving him silent and probably making him feel terrible, which also made me feel terrible. But hey, I had to get out of those wet clothes.

As I walked upstairs to my room, all I could picture was Lafayette's face of regret. Again, I felt terrible. Did I mention I felt terrible? Well, I did, if that's what you're asking.

I began to take of my wet clothes with a sigh, replaying that moment in my head. I then took my shirt off slowly, as someone opened the door without a knock, and guess who it was? "Hey, Peggy, I-" When Lafayette opened the door and looked at me, he froze. His face turned red and his hands started fidgeting. I looked at him straight in the eyes, with him…looking at my bra. "Uh…I…"

"Hey, Peggy, are you-?" Angie said from downstairs, walking upstairs and towards my room, eventually spotting Lafayette. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER?!" she then yelled, pulling him out of the doorway and pinning him against the wall, getting ready to throw a punch. "Oh, you're dead. You are _so_ dead."

"Angie, it's not what you think it is!" I protested, rushing towards her and holding her back, still with no shirt. "I accidentally spilled some water on myself while cleaning the pool, so I had to come up here and change. I swear, Lafayette did _nothing!_ He just…forgot to knock, I guess."

She looked at me, then at Lafayette, then back at me and so on. "You got lucky." she said, stepping away from him and the wall. "Next time, you're dead, if it's not an accident. Literally. You're dead."

"I think he got the message, Angie. We'll finish cleaning the pool." I said, while putting a clean shirt on. "...You can go now."

She nodded her head and walked down the stairs. Laffy looked at me in horror. "Is she really that protective?" he asked me, making me smirk and forget about the whole incident. "I mean, I get it, because you're sisters and all, but still…"

"Well, when it comes to guys 'fooling around,' yeah."

"Yet she said she wanted you to hook up with guys tonight?"

"For a Prom date, yeah. But I guess I already have one, don't I?" I smiled and looked him straight in the eye, making him smile, too, but then I realized what would happen if Angie saw us flirting like this. "Here, I gotta go talk to Angie…But I'll meet you outside, okay?"

"Sounds good to me." he responded, as I walked out of my room and downstairs to the kitchen. After I saw him go to the backyard, I noticed that everything was clear and I could finally talk to Angie, who was setting up a cheese platter.

"Guess who just got asked out to Prom by their one true love?" I asked her with joy, making her stop what she was doing. She looked at me with a serious expression. Actually, scratch that; no expression. "GUESS."

"I heard something about Prom?!" Eliza said from the basement, rushing upstairs to get in on the conversation. "PEGGY. SPILL."

"So, um…Lafayette might've asked me to Prom…?" I responded, nervous about both of their reactions.

Eliza's reaction was a positive one, of course. She hugged me as tight as she could while squealing right in my ear. When she finally let me go, she said, "Oh my gosh, I'm so happy for you! This is great! We need to go shopping for a dress, though. I'm sorry, but you have, like, nothing in your closet that's Prom worthy."

I looked at Angie, who was actually smiling. "She's right, y'know; The only thing you have in your closet that's fancy is that dress you wore for our cousin's wedding in second grade. Why do you still have that, again?"

I smiled back at her, relieved that she 'approved' of my Prom date. Suddenly, we heard the doorbell ring. Eliza and Angie rushed to the door to open it, and who was standing at the door? Thomas Jefferson and Aaron Burr. "Hey, Liza, Angelica. Is Peggy there? We need to talk to her." Tom said.

"Why are _you_ guys here?!" Angie asked them, turning on her 'older sister' instincts.

"Whoa, calm down." Burr responded. "Mulligan told us that Lafayette would be here because of Peggy, for some reason. He told me he was going to the library, but apparently, he's not."

"Since when do you guys about about what Lafayette does and where he goes?" I said, jumping into the conversation and moving closer so that they could see me.

"Ah, there she is." Tom added on. "Can I talk with you for a sec?"

Before Eliza and Angie could decline, I quickly approved and let him come into our living room, while Burr was talking with Angie and Eliza at the doorway to 'distract' them somehow.

 **CLIFFHANGERRR! :D Sorry. My bad. XD**

 **~MJ**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, I'm finally back!**

 **WARNING: MAJOR fluff. No joke, man. No joke.**

 **Enjoy!**

"So what _exactly_ did you wanna tell me?" I asked, feeling Eliza and Angie's eyes burning through my back with their overprotective instincts. "Something about Lafayette?"

"Yeah, about him…" Tom began, inching closer towards me and pulling me towards him. "He really needs to get home because of the…of the scars. My mom needs to treat them soon."

"Scars? What _scars?"_

"Oh, he didn't tell you. I thought he'd tell _you_ out of all people."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Oh, right." He started pulling me closer, and making me look into his eyes. "He has these scars on his back from when he was about fifteen. This started when he was still living in France. His parents were…how do I say this lightly…abusive. That's why my parents took him in when they went on a vacation for their anniversary. Or was it Valentine's Day? I don't know for sure, but if he never told you, Peggy, then he doesn't deserve a girl like you. He should have the confidence to tell you about the scars, not just hide them away from you."

I knew this was a trick. I knew Tom was trying to get inside my head, but I couldn't shake the feeling that Lafayette was hiding a secret this big from me. Suddenly, Tom placed both of his hands on my cheeks and said, "You know _I'd_ never keep a secret like that from you, right?" And he then smashed his lips onto mine, making my eyes widen, but I couldn't do anything about it. His grip was surprisingly strong, but I managed to 'escape.' I looked at Tom with disgust, but then walked out the back door to continue cleaning the pool.

"You okay?" I heard Lafayette ask, causing me to look up at him and stop walking. My face, once again, felt like lava.

"If you think I'm okay, then look inside the house." I responded, looking away from his gaze. He rushed over towards me and looked through the glass door, spotting Tom and Aaron, talking to Angie. Suddenly, Tom smirked and waved at me with a wink, making Lafayette look at me, who was facing the ground, then he looked back at Tom. He slid the door open forcefully, then closed it and locked it so I couldn't get in. My eyes widened, and I rushed to the handle to try and open it, but it was no use. The door was soundproof, so I couldn't hear a word they were saying, but I could tell Lafayette was yelling. But Tom's facial expression turned from cocky to angry, and in a result, he punched Lafayette in the face. Angie and Eliza were shocked, and when Angie spotted me still outside and slamming my fist on the door, she rushed over towards me and unlocked the door so I could get in. "LAFFY!" I yelled, sprinting to him with the feeling of tears forming and the feeling of regret, as I remembered myself making him go into the house. Thankfully, Lafayette was still standing, but he was facing the other direction, holding his cheek in pain. I looked at Tom with anger and yelled, "What the hell was _that_ for? He did nothing to you!"

"Oh, sweetie, you have no idea what goes on in our house." he responded with a sigh.

"That doesn't give you the right to just _punch_ someone in the face!" Eliza added.

Ignoring his comment, I decided to take Lafayette to get some ice in the kitchen. He wasn't bleeding, but it was clear that he was in pain. I could hear Tom shouting from the living room for me to come back with Lafayette, but apparently, either Angie or Eliza got him to shut up. When I forced Laffy to sit down on the counter, I went to the fridge and got an ice pack, wrapped it around in a washcloth, and handed it to him. "Here, put that on your cheek." I said to him with a smile, making him do the same. He did what I told him to do and sighed in relief. "Better?"

"Yeah…" he began, but his smile disappeared. "Look, I'm sorry for locking you out. I didn't want you to get involved in the crap that goes on in our house… But did he really… _kiss_ you?"

"Yeah, and it was awful." I said, trying to lighten the conversation. "Seriously, has he ever kissed someone before, because he's honestly terrible at kissing. Plus, it was really uncomfortable, so there's that, but don't worry about it. It's the first and last time he'll ever kiss _these_ beautiful lips. But…he told me about…well, he told me you had scars…"

He smirked in nervousness. "Oh, right. That… Whatever he told you is probably 100% wrong or the complete opposite. These scars… They're from my parents. They were-"

"Abusive? Yeah, he told me that exactly. But I know this: That was in the past, and this is the present. All I'm saying is that you have to try to get the memory out of your head and focus on what's happening right now. I won't ask you to show me them, either. I'm not saying you can-"

Before I could finish my sentence, Lafayette dropped his ice pack on the counter and kissed me. I didn't know if it was to get me to shut up or out of…love. Not knowing what else to do- no, scratch that. I knew what to do. I needed to kiss him back, so I did, of course. It was like paradise, but in human form. I guess he was trying to lighten the conversation, too. Memories flashed into my mind. Memories of our awkward moments together, our chances to make a move, and our moments where it felt like we were the only people on Earth. This was a different kind of moment. It was a moment where I knew I loved him for sure.

We finally separated after a while. He blushed, looking down at his feet in embarrassment, while smiling at the same time. "You're so much better than Tom." I said with a nervous laugh, making me suddenly realize something. "Wait a minute…"

"What?" he asked.

"You still have to tell me what 'tu es belle' means!"

"Wait. You're _still_ trying to figure out what that means?"

"Well, yeah, because you won't tell me. And I can't use Google Translate, apparently. Thanks for that, but the way."

"You're welcome, mon cheri."

"You little weasel…"

"Alright, do you really wanna know what it means?"

"Um, _yeah,_ kinda!"

"Then translate it."

I froze. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I said you can translate it…when I'm not looking."

"That's unfair."

"How come?"

"Because now I know you're gonna be spying on me during the whole party!"

"Hey, you never know."

" _Why_ am I in love with you again?" I whispered jokingly, but loud enough for him to hear.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Pttf, I'm always okay." Even though it was obvious I wasn't okay. "Why do you ask?"

"Um…you're- Never mind."

"UGH! FINE! I can't take it anymore!" I yelled, pressing my hands on the sides of my head. "I'm in love with you, _okay?_ I have been since Sophomore year, when you first came to IHS. You seemed so…lively when you were with John and Mulligan, and that's what made me fall in love with you. Jesus Christ, you're like a fricking chick magnet! No _wonder_ girls stare at you during lunch! And, oh my God, your personality is golden. You're so nice and caring, unlike other guys, and your smile… That's just a small chunk of why I love you. I was so glad we became friends when you first came here, but a part of me was sad because you didn't like me like _that._ I dunno if you do right now though, but-"

"Peggy." he interrupted my rant. "I just _kissed_ you. Don't you know how much I love _you?_ It was about two months after I came to IHS when Mulligan told me about you and your sisters. Of course, he was somewhat in love with Angelica, but I was in love with _you._ Not Angelica, not Eliza. You. You're basically the only girl at IHS who gets my jokes, who can play matchmaker with me, who can understand my feelings, all that jazz. When I first started calling you mon cheri, I meant it. I wasn't teasing you in any sort of way. And oh my God, your voice is amazing! Have you ever heard yourself sing? That was kind of random, but anyway, I love you. I love you more than anything in the world. So, after saying all that…will you go out with me?"

"YES!" I squealed, hugging him as tight as I could, but I realized my sudden reaction, so I let go of him and said, "I mean… I'd love to. Should we…tell people? Wait, no, because-"

"We have to get Alex and John together." we both said in unison, making me blush.

"So, how's your cheek feeling?" I asked him, changing the topic.

"Could be better, but at least y-" He stopped himself. "Wait. Are we ready for cheesy flirting yet?"

"I think we should wait just a _bit_ longer."

After keeping a serious face for three seconds, we both started laughing like crazy. "Well, too bad." he said after we finished laughing. "I'll pile you with cheesy lines."

"Lord, help us all…"

* * *

The party finally started two hours after Lafayette came over. Two. Hours. Our house was filled with students, but everyone except Tom and Burr. My sisters kicked them both out of the house before anything else dramatic happened. I don't know all the details, but I guess it's for the best, right? While everyone else was downstairs, either screaming their heads off or getting drunk (they brought their own beer), Lafayette and I were upstairs in my room, laying on my bed, watching TV and laughing about random things, like how Alex and John weren't a couple…yet. As we were 'flirtatiously giggling,' as Eliza likes to call it, someone slammed my door open. Well, more like they kicked my door open. It was Mulligan and John. At first, I thought it would be Angie, being overprotective, but nope. "GUYS!" Mulligan shouted, making us both jump. "WHERE'S- _Ooh,_ am I interrupting something over here?" He then smirked.

"Actually, you kinda _are."_ I said, sitting up from leaning against Lafayette's chest, which was surprisingly comfortable. "What was _so_ important that you had to slam my door wide open?!"

"I-It's nothing, Peggy." John responded nervously, backing up from my room. "We'll just leave you guys alone. Sorry for bothering you."

"Nuh-uh, you're gonna stand here like a man and hear me ask this question." Mulligan ordered. He pulled John towards my room once again. "Anyway, before I was _rudely_ interrupted by someone; Do you have any idea where Alex is?"

"Wait…" Lafayette began. "You mean…he didn't come with you? Huh. Weird."

"See? I told you he wasn't gonna be here." John said to Mulligan. "Let's just go…"

"No No No!" I yelled before they could leave, as I lept out of my bed. "Eliza and Angie were gonna start a game of…wait for it…Truth or Dare, and they said they needed as many people they could get, so can you _pleeeease_ stay? Who knows? Maybe Alex is just late!"

"She could be right, mon ami." Lafayette said from behind me. "C'mon, just stay for a little bit."

John turned to me, causing me to nod with a smile. "Why not…?" he finally said, but I could tell he was trying to be nice. I didn't point anything out though. I couldn't, or else he would leave, ruining Angie and Eliza's chance to hook them up.

* * *

The three of us, meaning Lafayette, Mulligan and I, forced John to come downstairs and play a game of Truth or Dare. I told them all I'd get some other people to play, like James, my sisters, Charles Lee (who made me cringe, but I felt bad for the guy), and even the (sort of) new girl, Maria Reynolds, whom I found to be…let's just say she was seductive, in some sort of way.

We all formed a circle in the living room, separated from all the chaos spread across the house. Lafayette and I decided that it would be best if we sat across from each other, because we thought that if we did, people would suspect something. Hey man, it's high school. When I realized he was sitting by Maria, a jolt of jealousy went through my body. She was looking at him, trying to get his attention, and also, trying to get him to fall in love with her. She did that with Alex a couple weeks ago, and ended up kissing him, but then he flat out told her that he was into someone else, which kind of broke her heart. But ANYWAY…

Before we could even start the game, Alex entered our house and tried to get through the crowds of people, but Angelica spotted him before anyone else did. "Ah, Alex, you finally made it! It's about time!" she announced, jumping out of the the circle and walking towards him, eventually dragging him to the circle and forcing him to sit down. "We were just playing Truth Or Dare, which I'm making you play. Eliza, you're up!"

"Alright, alright…" she began, suddenly looking at Alexander and smirking. "Alex; truth or dare?"

That was when I knew Eliza's and Angie's plan was going into action.

 **AHHH! I don't know why writing this is so much fun! :D Again, thank you guys for the support. It honestly helps me a lot. :)**

 **~MJ**


	4. Chapter 4

**GUYS. ANTHONY CUT HIS HAIR. I HAVE MIXED FEELINGS ABOUT THIS.**

 **Another note: Y'all are cinnamon rolls. :3**

 **Enjoy!**

"Uh…" Alex stuttered, then looked at John across from him, who was as red as a cherry. I nudged Mulligan and smirked, making him smirk back. They both made eye contact, but Alexander quickly looked away and said, "Dare." as his answer. From the corner of his eye, he looked at John once again, who was now looking down towards the floor, making a figure eight with his finger. I was so glad Lafayette and I weren't like this, but I saw Maria, still trying to silently 'seduce' him. It was obvious he found her to be somewhat attractive, but in a result of my jealousy, I decided to make him feel what I felt.

"Ooh, Alex is livin' dangerously!" I laughed, winking at Alex. "I like it!" Then I looked at Lafayette, who began to gaze in jealousy, even though he knew for a fact that Alex was into John. He looked away from me, trying to hide his emotions. In a way, I felt bad.

"Oh! Oh my gosh!" Eliza stated out of excitement, coming up with the perfect dare. "I dare you…to play 7 Minutes In Heaven with the person across from you!"

Alexander's eyes widened. It took him less than a millisecond to realize that the person who was sitting across from him was none other than the one and only John Laurens, his true love. They both made eye contact, ignoring everyone's cheers of entertainment. Yes, I was excited, but I wasn't cheering. I was staring at Lafayette, making sure Maria didn't try anything on him…or the other way around. "Well?" Angie said, waiting for him to fulfill the dare. "Go on, we're waiting! Is it really gonna take you an hour to think about spending just seven minutes with someone in a closet?"

"Wait, there's a catch; you have to make out." Eliza added on, making everyone react dramatically, including the two who were involved in the dare. Suddenly, Angie and I stood up, pushed the two boys into the nearest closet, then slammed the door so they wouldn't dare to get out. "Get it on, you guys!"

As everyone else was distracted, I felt a tug on my arm, dragging me away from the crowd. I turned around to see who it was. Lafayette, of course. "What the hell? Why were you flirting with Alex?!"

"Um, excuse me?" I asked with a laugh, acting as if I did nothing. "You must be seeing things. And Alex? Out of _all_ people?! We both know that him and John are madly in love."

"Wait a minute…" he said, smirking. "Were you _jealous_ of Maria?"

"Pttf, what? _Me? Jealous?"_ There was then a pause, with Lafayette, still smirking at me, and my face heating up. "Heh, um… I wouldn't exactly call it jealousy…"

"Peggy Schuyler. You really do love me, _don't_ you?"

"Keep your voice down!" I whispered to him, not wanting the attention to drag away from Alex and John. "We can tell them later, okay? Jesus Christ…" I turned around to get back to the group crowded around the closet, but I giggled to myself about Laffy's statement.

' _You really do love me,_ don't _you?'_

I felt a hand being placed on my right shoulder, and I saw Laffy, smiling, not smirking. But he didn't anything. He just smiled, making me smile back. There was just something about him that made me want to shout to everyone at the party and tell them I love him, but I had to focus on the current situation, and so did he. We had to get John to kiss Alex. We could hear every word they were saying because most of the doors in our house were really thin. John began to talk about Prom, which was in a couple of days, but Lafayette wanted them to just kiss, so he interrupted their conversation by saying, "Just make out, already! You can ask each other out to Prom after this!"

I chuckled at his declaration, but all of us heard John say, "You have no idea how badly I've been waiting to do this…"

"John, what're you t-" Alex began, and he was soon interrupted by something. That something was John Laurens's lips. Their kiss was over in about ten seconds, due to mine and Laffy's screams of joy.

"So…I guess we still have five minutes or so, right?" we heard Alex say, walking closer and closer to the closet.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." John replied, making me shake with joy. "Let's make the best of it."

I was so excited, and I couldn't help it but to say, "Sexxxx…" after their statement. I made Lafayette laugh as if he were being tickled to death, making me smile more. I could also hear John and Alex laugh, thank God. We all figured that they were kissing again, because they were silent after that. I honestly think Lafayette and I should be matchmakers, even though they've loved each other for a while, but still.

 **Sorry for the short chapter... Okay, this is a really weird question. PLEASE DON'T JUDGE ME.**

 **Should I add smut?**

 **I'm literally going crazy debating whether I should add smut or not.**

 **~MJ**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright y'all, I'm back. Finally.**

 **So there was a tie between smut or no smut. Tie breaker? XD**

 **Enjoy!**

"Okay, seven minutes is up," Mulligan announced to the boys in the closet, but there was no response. We all looked at each other awkwardly. "Uh, guys, it's been seven minutes. You can get out now!"

Still, no response. Lafayette sighed and said, "I'll just have to force them to come out." as he walked towards the door to open it, and when he did, Alexander and John were kissing somewhat passionately. Everyone gasped in shock, not knowing that the dare would progress into a full action. It was a good kind of shock, though. The two stopped kissing and looked at everyone with wide eyes. On the other hand, I was internally fangirling.

"You… You didn't see that, did you?" Alex asked in nervousness. "I mean, I don't care if you did or not, but I'm j-"

"Of _course_ we saw it!" I declared loudly. "Well, only about three seconds, but yeah! We saw it!"

"It's fine, Peggy," Laurens jumped in, smiling at Alex and I. He was obviously fine with making their… 'relationship' public, unlike Laffy and I at the moment. "I don't care if anyone finds out. If they judge, that's their fault, not ours."

My baby was growing up so fast…

Alex smiled back, as him and John began to walk out of the closet, making themselves and our group form another circle. "Alright, Alex, your turn." James Madison stated.

"Oh, yeah." Alex said, disappointed that he had to end his fantasies. "Hmmm… Peggy; truth or dare?"

I smirked. "Oh, dare all the way, Alex. You know me!"

"You're gonna hate me after this… I dare you to kiss a specific person whose name starts with an L and ends with an E." Alex then coughed and said, "Lafayette." under his breath, causing both Lafayette and I to blush in embarrassment, yet excitement at the same time. We both loved each other, but neither one of us admitted it…in public. Everyone started chanting for us to kiss, but we used our top notch acting skill to act embarrassed and resist from kissing each other. YET. "Here, Peggy, let me give you some motivation." Alexander pulled out a small piece of paper. Lafayette was staring at the page like it was a knife. Alex then began to read the words written down.

 _She's beautiful. That's really all I can possibly say about her, but_

 _She makes my heart pound like it's about to explode._

 _All I can think about is Peggy Schuyler, the one and only,_

 _All day, everyday. She's my one and only._

 _But it's not just her beauty. It's her whole self._

 _Her personality, her smile, the way she makes me feel, especially her laugh,_

 _But I won't ever have the guts to make an official move._

 _You pushed her away, Lafayette. Real smooth._

"Oh god, why did I ever show you that poem?!" he mumbled to himself, loud enough for me to hear, but I was right next to him. I turned to Lafayette and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Laffy, did you really write that?" I asked, making Lafayette look up at me. I wanted to laugh so badly, due to my cheesy acting.

"M-Maybe…" he replied nervously, also using his cheesy acting skills. _God, I love him…_ I thought to myself.

Without hesitation, I instantly placed her lips on his, showing every ounce of emotion that was built up inside of me for Lafayette. After three seconds, I pushed myself away, realizing that everyone was staring at me. I wanted to say, 'Surprise, y'all! We're dating!' but instead, I said "What? It's normal to show affection at a party like this. What'd you expect me to do?"

"Well? Is she a good kisser, Lafayette?" Angelica asked him with a smirk.

"Oui…" he began, smiling out of pure happiness and love. "She's the best kisser ever…"

That was when my face started to heat up like an oven. He was the one.

"I present to you; the new couple of IHS!" John yelled with joy, making everyone in the group cheer, and also making Laffy and I smile even more, but at least they bought our skit.

I placed my forehead on his and whispered, "You're a pretty good actor." with a laugh.

"You are, too, mon cheri." he said, laughing softly.

Yeah, he was the one…

 **AHHHH I LOVE THEMMMM! I need help.**

 **~MJ**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay there's gonna be some low quality smut in this chapter. If you're not comfortable, you don't have to read this. Instead, read until you see an 'X', then skip to the end of this chapter. It won't majorly follow along with the story line.**

 **Enjoy!**

Everyone continued to cheer, as Laffy and I sat next to each other, smiling at them. That's when John got a phone call, making him and Alex stop cheering. I couldn't hear a word they were saying. John left, leaving Alex looking worried, but I decided not to get involved, since it's not my relationship.

Minutes passed after the phone call, and the living room wasn't as loud. Alex was obviously curious, so he decided to check on John, not knowing exactly where he was. "I gotta go to the bathroom." he said to us, making Angelica wonder if he was really going to the 'bathroom.' But, figuring it was just something romantic (if ya know what I mean ;)) that had to do with John, she decided to let it go, not wanting to interrupt anything. I know my sisters wanted to get them together, even though it took Eliza about two years to realize he was in love with someone else.

* * *

During this time without John and Alex, it was a little dull, so Lafayette, Mulligan and I decided to play 'goldfish.' Fun fact about Mulligan; He usually keeps a deck of cards with him everywhere he goes. Eliza and Angie were having their own little conversation, and Charles and James had to leave. Everyone else left, and Maria? No one knew where she was.

Suddenly, Eliza's phone vibrated. She picked it up of the ground, and as she read the text, her face turned red. "I-I'll be back in a sec." she stuttered, dashing towards the kitchen and probably going farther than that. I turned my head to look at her until I couldn't see he anymore, but then I realized it wasn't any of my business…for now.

"Alright, that's it." Angie said, pulling out her phone and beginning to text someone, most likely Alex. Lafayette, Mulligan and I turned to look at her, a bit scared of her tone. We knew Angie and we knew her well. "I swear to God, if they're making out again, I will personally _kill_ Alex."

"HA! I _knew_ it!" I declared, dropping my cards on the floor and standing up so the two guys looked smaller than me. "I _knew_ they were gonna have sex! Y'all need to join the real world and figure that whenever someone goes looking for their partner upstairs, they're _eventually_ gonna have sex. It happens in the movies _all_ the time."

"Uh, mon cheri," Lafayette began. "I think there is a difference between movies and reality." I just saw Mulligan nod. That was his only response.

"He's right, Peggy." Angie added, making me turn around and look at her. "Movies are scr-"

" _Hush,_ my dear sister." I whispered, walking over to her and stroking her shoulder. "Just admit that they were probably having-"

That was when I realized; no slamming wall sounds = no sex. I sat back with Laffy and Mulligan, feeling ashamed. I saw that Mulligan was about to say something, but I quickly cut him off. "Nope. Don't admit that I was wrong. I'm never always right, but I'm never wrong. Case closed. Be quiet, my child."

Lafayette forced himself to hold in a laugh, dropping his playing cards. I gave him an evil look. "Whatchu laughin' at?!"

"Oh…It's nothing…" he began, unable to breathe in between his laughs. "It's just that…you're cute when you're mad, that's all."

"Wh-What?! I'm not cute, I'm fierce!"

"And you know what else?"

I tilted my head. "Hm?"

"Tu es belle."

Anger began to build up inside me, but for some odd reason, it was a somewhat 'playful' type of anger. French people are confusing. Seriously. "I hate you." I said with a stubborn smile, sitting next to Laffy and resting my head on his lap. I looked up at his face, causing him to tilt his head down to look at me.

He began to twirl my hair with his fingers, dropping the playing cards and smiling. "I love you, too, mon amour." he said with a chuckle.

' _Mon amour?' Huh. I wonder what that m-_ I paused my thought process, feeling so stupid. _Oh. 'My love.'_ I then smiled at the sound of the name he called me.

"Oh my Godddddd." Mulligan said, rolling his eyes and also dropping his cards. He sighed and rested his chin on his hands. "And the P.D.A. begins…"

"Dude." I began, lifting my head off of Laffy's lap (sadly) and sitting up. "We're technically not in public, so it's not really P.D.A."

"Whatever… It's still kinda disturbing."

I rolled my eyes, but that's when I heard footsteps coming downstairs. It was John and Alex, and by the looks of it, they did not have sex. Instead, they were smiling at each other. I held in my squeals of excitement. I turned to our group of three, eavesdropping their conversation with Angie.

Alex: Why'd you need us, again? And where's Maria and Eliza?

Angie: Oh, finally. Peggy kept wondering if you two were having sex or not, but she figured since there wasn't any noise, there wasn't any sex.

I blushed and turned to the three of them saying, "I-I have no idea what she's talking about." Lafayette and Mulligan began to laugh like crazy so I lightly slapped the both of them, getting them to shut up. No, I wasn't abusing them.

I basically tuned out the rest of their conversation, but then I saw Alex exit the room and head towards the kitchen, and I figured he was looking for Maria and Eliza. Meanwhile, Angie and John were talking about Prom and if he asked Alex or not, but that gave me the perfect idea…

"Hey, Mulligan," I whispered, leaning towards him. "If Angie asks where I am, just say I had an emotional moment, okay?"

"Wait, wh-?" he asked, but I had already grabbed Lafayette's arm and sneaked him to the guest bedroom at the end of the hallway while Angie was distracted.

* * *

 **X**

I quietly closed the door of the bedroom, hoping not to make any noise. Lafayette look at me in confusion. "Peggy, are you okay?"

Then I turned off the main lights, leaving the lamp on the nightstand on. I smirked at him and pushed him towards the bed, slowly rubbing my hands on his chest. "I think _you'll_ decide that~" I said, trying to get the message to him, and he thankfully understood.

He smiling pulling something out of his pocket… A condom. "I knew I would need this…" he whispered in a seductive voice, making me get off of his body and letting him go to the guest bedroom to get ready, allowing me to get ready, as well. In a way, it was a little weird how he brought a condom, yet it was smart.

After a little bit, I finally had my shirt and shorts off, along with letting my hair out of its usual ponytail. This was the right day to wear a black, lacey bra and black underwear. I decided to let the straps loose, just in case he wasn't comfortable. I've never had sex before, okay? Don't judge me. Plus, I didn't know if he was a virgin or not.

Finally, Lafayette came out of the bathroom, with only his boxers on. I guess he had the same thought process, too. He stared at me with his eyes widened. "You look…beautiful."

I just smiled at his comment, not knowing what else to say. He began to walk towards me, and we began to kiss like there was no tomorrow. We placed ourselves on the bed, and he started to slowly pull off my underwear, but I let him. I trusted him. I placed myself on top of him, letting my legs spread on both sides of his body, and beginning to take of my bra, finally revealing everything. Then I took of his boxers and dragged them of with no hesitation.

* * *

 **I literally have no idea how to write smut. I probably will later I promise…**

 **~MJ**


	7. Chapter 7

**For those of you who wanted me to write smut: I promise I will, but my life is really busy at the moment, so PLEASE don't hate me**

 **THERE WILL BE NO SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER IS WHAT I'M TRYING TO SAY**

 **Also, I apologize for the crappy French in the future.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **PEGGY POV**

Everything went by so quickly. And there we were, lying on our backs, panting due to the lack of energy we had left. We both stared at the ceiling, with the sheets covering our bodies. Nobody came, which was a little strange, but that's not the whole point.

After a little bit, I turned to Lafayette with a smile. I didn't say anything. But he noticed me and did the same. He started to twirl my hair with this finger. "Why are you so amazing, again?" he asked, kissing me on the forehead.

"I dunno. I think it runs in the family." I responded in a whisper, standing up from the bed, grabbing my clothes and putting them on. I was only able to get my bra and underwear on, but suddenly…

I heard Angie shout; "MARQUIS DE LAFAYETTE!" There were loud footsteps coming towards the door. Someone slammed it open… Angie, of course, but with Mulligan behind her. Lafayette jumped at the sound of the door slamming. "JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

I rushed to her, blocking her view from Lafayette. "Whoa, Angie, calm down." I said with a nervous laugh. "He used…protection."

I could see Mulligan, making an awkward face as I said 'protection.' He really needs to learn how to grow up. Then Angelica pushed me aside, storming herself to Lafayette, who was currently covering his dick under the sheets. "Si vous avez blessé ma soeur, vous êtes mort." she yelled. I'm guessing it was French, so I was confused. But apparently, everyone knew French in the room except for myself. Yay.

"Je ne l'ai pas blessée!" Lafayette said back. "Pourquoi aurais-je?!"

Angie was silent for a moment. She sighed and continued to speak in French, while I was standing by with Mulligan, wearing just my underwear and bra. He didn't seem to mind, thank God. "Je veux juste que Peggy soit heureux. Donc, vous devez prouver que je peux vous faire confiance. J'adore mes soeurs plus que tout dans cette vie. Je ferai ñ'importe quoi pour Peggy. Garder cela à l'esprit avant de faire quelque chose de risqué à nouveau."

There was silence after that. Lafayette just nodded in response with a serious look on his face. "Um…What just happened, exactly?" I asked awkwardly, as I grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head. "You guys keep on forgetting that I take German, not French."

Angie just laughed to herself, leaving the room, with Mulligan trailing behind her. I looked at Lafayette with concern. "Are you gonna tell me what just happened?"

 **HA**

 **CLIFFHANGER**

 **Don't worry, I still love you guys :)**

 **~MJ**


	8. Chapter 8

**GUYS. I'M SEEING HAMILTON ON THE 16TH! FAKJDSAPIFDSONCSOQ**

 **Also, WARNING: THERE MAY OR MAY NOT BE RAPE (XXX)**

 **Enjoy!**

Lafayette never told me what happened or what he and Angie said to each other. Instead, he just got dressed, planted a kiss on my cheek, and walked out of the room.

That was when we heard Angelica screaming.

 **Time skip to Wednesday, because you'll see what happens if you read the other story!**

Monday (yes, I meant Monday) was basically the day of miracles. John finally asked Alex to Prom and to be his 'official' boyfriend, Mulligan finally asked Angelica to Prom, and it's the same with Eliza and Maria.

No one really knew about Maria and Eliza's relationship. It turns out that Maria is bisexual, which everyone believes. But Angelica wasn't really a fan of Maria, due to her history with other people in the school, like Alex, for example. I _know_ that she's changed, though.

As for Lafayette and I… Wehadsexattheparty. Wait. My dad _cannot_ find out. Even though he won't be back until Sunday, but he still can't find out.

And now it's Wednesday. Everyone was leaving their last class. As I was walking down the hall to get to the parking lot, Lafayette stopped me by pulling my arm from behind and bringing me into a kiss.

Once we separated, I smiled and looked into his eyes. "What was _that_ for?" I asked, making him sigh with a smile.

"Because I love you, of course." he responded. "Oh, and I'm really sorry, but I can't go to your house tonight… Something came up. But I swear, I will do my best to text you."

This caused our smiles to disappear. "It's fine, I totally get it. Maybe tomorrow or Friday…?"

"Of course, mon amour." he said, planting a kiss on my cheek and walking away. "I promise! I love you!"

I smiled once again. "I love you, too…! Dork…" Then I began to continue to make my way outside, finding Eliza's light blue convertible in her usual parking spot.

She was already there, reading a book, but then she noticed me and said, "So, is Lafayette coming to dinner?"

I entered the passenger's seat with a sigh. "No… He said somethin' came up…"

She frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that, Peg…"

"It's fine. I mean, it's not the end of the world, I guess. There's gonna be other times to hang out, right?"

"Yeah, of course." She then smiled, started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

We didn't talk at all during the ride home. I stared at the window the whole time, thinking of what Lafayette could possibly be doing. He was always available and he was never busy, but I didn't want to get into his personal life, or his _personal_ personal life, you could say. But I couldn't get the thought of him… _cheating_ on me outside of my head… I knew it was crazy, though. He would never cheat on me…right?

* * *

Eliza pulled into our driveway and parked her car in the garage. I exited the car, walking into our house through the garage door, plopped my backpack on the kitchen floor and walked up to my room. Apparently, Eliza had to go to Maria's house for a 'project' they were working on, and Angelica was setting up for Prom with Mulligan, so it was just me.

Alone and bored, lying on my bed.

But that was when my phone vibrated. I frantically got in out of my back pocket and saw that it was a text from Lafayette, making me smile.

 _ **So it turns out that I can come over in about two hours or so, just an update ;)**_

I chuckled as I swiped up the notification. I felt bad not responding, but I figured he was busy anyway. So, in the meantime, I decided to do…homework, which I never did on my own.

* * *

I checked my phone for the time; 4:18.

 _Just one more hour until Laffy gets here…_

Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door. I frantically jumped off my bed, ran downstairs and to the front door, but when I opened it, I didn't see Laffy. My smile disappeared when I saw…Tom. "Wh-What the hell are _you_ doing here?!" I asked him, but weirdly, I didn't slam the door in his face. He looked…scared.

"Peggy, you gotta let me in," he begged, looking around and then at me. "Please, Peggy, I'm begging you…"

I felt horrible for him, because the look on his face really did seem scared, so of course, I let him the house, making him rush in and begin to pace around the kitchen. "Care to explain why you came to _me?"_

"I went to Burr's house; he was with Theodosia, setting up for Prom, and you're the second closest person to my house."

"Oh. Right. But still, what happened to you? You seem like you were brainwashed or something."

"I…I don't…"

Now there were tears, forming in his eyes. My eyes widened in shock, so I ran up to him, putting my hands on his shoulders. "Whoa, Tom. Calm down." I then lead him to the living room sofa. "I'm here… I'm here."

But he didn't respond. He just kept crying softly and silently. I felt terrible, so I stood up, put a blanket around him, and got him a glass of water. "Here." I whispered, sitting down next to him and handing him the water. He freezed, but eventually took the water. Then I placed my hand on his knee. He set the water down on a coaster on the table and smiled, and this wasn't his usual evil smirk. It was a…kind smile.

"I-I'm sorry…but…can we go somewhere a little more private, just in case your sisters get home?" he quietly asked, making me nod in response. We both stood up from the couch and headed to my room. I closed the door and locked it, while Tom sat down on my bed silently. I walked over and sat down across from him.

"If you don't wanna tell me what's wrong, that's okay." I whispered, hugging him, and he hugged back after a little bit. "I totally get it."

There we were, hugging for awhile, but then…he changed back into the old Thomas Jefferson, trying to pull of my skirt. I pushed him off me and stood up from the bed. "Um, okay, no thanks, I'm good." I said nervously, pulling up my skirt "I'd rather not." I could feel my face heating up.

 **XXX**

And there it was. His evil smirk. "Aw, c'mon, Peggy~" he mumbled, getting off the bed and cornering me. "Don't you wanna make me feel better?"

Finally, I pushed him away. "What is _wrong_ with you?! Honestly, you shouldn't fake your emotions just for pleasure. That's so terrible."

This is when he began to grow angry. He pinned me against the wall, now dragging off my skirt and revealing my underwear. "You're stubborn, aren't you…?" he whispered into my ear, while unzipping my sweatshirt, now showing my tight, yellow shirt. "I guess that's your role in the Schuyler family, huh?"

"Get. Off." I yelled, while struggling to get out of Tom's grasp, but I have to admit; he has muscles. But randomly, I just gave up. Let me rephrase that; My body gave up on trying to fight back. I spaced out, somehow.

But then Tom pushed me on the edge of my bed, and I heard him unbuckle his belt and take off his pants and boxers, along with taking off my underwear. That's when I snapped. "Th-Thomas, get-!"

Too late.

 **THIRD PERSON**

Thomas had already shoved himself inside of Peggy, making her whimper in pain. With every thrust, he used more and more force each time. She tried her best to call out for help, but she didn't have the strength, and no one was home anyway.

She could hear Thomas, moaning in pleasure, which she hated. She hated pleasuring him so much. Each moan became louder by the minute, and that's when she realized the more pleasurable this was now, the less he would bother her and Lafayette in the future. Even though she hated the idea, it had to be done sometime soon. "Treat me like a dirty slut, Tom~" she mumbled. "Like I'm _yours…"_

Thomas paused his actions for a moment, then he exited Peggy's body and flipped her so they were facing each other. He smirked once again. "Give me it, you _whore."_ he whispered, pulling his pants fully off of his legs and pulling her shirt and bra off. "You're _mine_ today."

The only thing Peggy wanted to do was punch him in the face, and she knew for a fact this was wrong, but she wasn't herself. She forced Thomas to sit down, while she inserted his large dick in her mouth. Thomas grabbed onto her hair tightly, bobbing her head up and down repeatedly.

Finally, after a while, Thomas pulled Peggy's head from his dick and pinned her against the bed. Their bodies were both sweaty, as Thomas inserted himself inside her front, shifting his body up and down continuously, as Peggy began to quietly cry, but she had to fake being pleasured. "Oh, fuck yes," she moaned loudly. "Fuck me, Thomas!" She hated herself for this. She didn't know what had gotten into her (metaphorically).

That was when the unexpected happened; Thomas began to kiss her. But this wasn't a sexual kiss, this was more of a passionate kiss. So she finally shoved him away and out of her body. They were both panting, leaving Thomas confused. "Go." she mumbled, not even looking at the man.

"But Peggy, we were just g-"

"I said. GO." she declared, making Thomas put his clothes back on and exit her room, eventually exiting the whole house. Peggy began to cry as she put her clothes back on and fixed her hair, making her look normal again.

She then took a few deep breaths and continued to do her homework. A few minutes later, there was a knock on her door.

"Mon amour? It's me…" the voice said, obviously Lafayette. She jumped up from her bed and immediately opened the door, revealing the tall Frenchman. "I am so sorry I couldn't-"

But she interrupted him with a kiss. A kiss that said, 'never leave me again, no matter what.'

Before she knew it, Peggy was repeating another event that had just happened, but this time, more enjoyable.

Yet both happened without protection.

 **I am so sorry, my smol children. Pls forgive me.**

 **~MJ**


	9. Chapter 9

**I hate myself rn for writing that last chapter…i just had to, tho…**

 **Enjoy and please don't hate me!**

 **ELIZA POV (oooo spice things up a little)**

When I got home from Maria's (at about 8:30ish), I started walking upstairs to my room. I passed Angie's room, and there she was, studying as usual with her headphones on. And when I walked passed Peggy's room on the other side of the hallway, the door was closed, but I could hear faint…crying?

Without knocking, I slammed her door open, but only to find her, sitting on the edge of her bed and in tears. She looked up at me, revealing her eyes, which were red. "P-Peggy, what happened to you?!" I panicked, rushing towards her and sitting down on her bed beside her. "Are you okay?!"

This only made her cry more. She threw herself into my arms, grabbing onto the collar of my shirt, and of course, I hugged her to comfort her.

This wasn't Peggy. This wasn't Peggy Schuyler, my bright, cheerful, younger sister. I'm guessing Angie heard, because she dashed into the room in a millisecond and sat down on the other side of her. "Margarita Peggy Schuyler. Tell us what happened right now." she demanded.

"Angie!" I responded. "Can't you see she's crying right now?! Do you _want_ to make her feel even _more_ sad?!"

"Well, we can't help if we don't know what's going on." She had a point… "Now, Peggy. Tell us what's wrong."

Peggy just shook her head in response, continuing to cry into my shoulder. That was when Angie and I looked at each other in concern for our sister.

Suddenly, Peggy's phone rang from behind the three of us. She jumped in shock, but before she had the chance to grab her phone, Angie beat her to it. Angie unlocked with her fingerprint (a/n: because they all have each other's fingerprints on all of their phones) and mumbled under her breath that it was a text. We she opened it, her jaw dropped and her eyes went wide.

"What does it say?" I asked, as she handed it to me without making eye contact with me. I took Peggy's phone and read the text.

 _ **From: Jeffershit**_

 _ **Peggy, you have no idea how sorry I am for what happened today**_

Then it began to ring multiple times.

 _ **Please forgive me…**_

 _ **I feel terrible right now**_

 _ **And I don't know what happened there.**_

 _ **Something came over me, and Idk what.**_

 _ **I wouldn't be surprised if you considered that as sexual harassment**_

 _ **...Call me when you get the chance**_

Then it was my turn to hand Angie the phone. Like her, my jaw dropped and my eyes were wide opened. _Did… Did Peggy do something while Angie and I were gone…? Something with Jefferson…?!_

"Wh-What does… What does i-it say?" Peggy asked in her trembling voice, as Angie read over the new texts. "Who's it f-from?"

When Angie finally finished reading all the texts, she handed back Peggy's phone, letting her read the texts. And she did the same thing Angie and I did while reading them.

"I want you to call him and put him on speaker. We promise we won't say anything." Angie stated, making Peggy calm down and wipe away her tears. She knew this was an 'order' from Angie, so she did as she was told.

It didn't take long before Jefferson picked up.

 **PEGGY POV**

"Hey…" I heard Tom say on the other line, as I watched my sisters, glaring at the phone.

"Hey…" I responded awkwardly, hoping he'd start the conversation.

"Look. I…I know what I did was awful. I wouldn't be surprised if you even called the police…but hear me out. That'd be enough."

"...Continue."

"You wanna know the reason why I'm apologizing?"

"Surprisingly, I do."

"Th-The reason is…I love you. Before my family took Lafayette in, I've always had, like, a 'schoolboy' crush on you, but then when he came to our school, I saw that you guys were hitting it off and something clicked. I was…jealous. Plus, Lafayette started getting a bunch of attention from my parents, so that's why I kinda became a…terrible person, you could say. I didn't realize what I was doing until today, and I feel- I feel terrible. And I haven't said that to anyone in a while. So consider yourself lucky."

I quietly laughed at his statement, but then Angie looked and me, giving me a look that said 'keep talking.'

"Tom, I dunno what you want me to do. Should I tell Lafayette, or-"

"NO! Jesus Christ, no!" he frantically responded, making my sisters and I jump. He then sighed. "Sorry… You know what he'd do to me if you told him, right?"

"Yeah, true. Well… Maybe you could tell him?"

There was silence for a moment. "I will," he began, "But later."

"How late is 'later,' Tom?"

"I don't know, okay?! I-I'll figure something out!" Once again, he made me jump. "Peggy, I'm sorry… But I think the right time will have to come later, once I get my 'attitude' together."

"Yeah, good p-" But before I could finish, Angie grabbed my phone from my hand, put it off speaker and held it to her ear.

"Listen, Jeffershit." she began. "My sister might be _pregnant_ because of you. My little sister, who is a junior in High School, might be pregnant. She is a ray of sunshine and doesn't deserve to live in this dark, political word, so when you're ready to be reasonable and when you're ready to do the right thing, call us back, and only then."

Then she hung up. "Wow." Eliza said, her jaw dropped. "That was an interesting conversation."

Angie and I could both tell that she was trying to lighten the mood in the room, but it was no use. But I had to tell them that…

"I need to tell you guys something else, but promise me that you won't freak out."

They both looked at each other in concern, then looked back at me and nodded.

"After Tom and I…y'know… Lafayette came over, and I was under so much emotional stress that I…I did the same thing…"

"WHAT. THE HELL." Angie yelled, standing up from the bed. "Did he use a condom?!"

I couldn't speak. My mouth was frozen shut, making me look down at the floor with tears beginning to stream down my face. Then I felt Eliza starting to rub my back in an attempt to comfort me, while Angie was pacing back and forth in my room. "I-I can't believe this." she stuttered with a nervous laugh. "You had _sexual intercourse_ with two men today. One being a complete douchebag, and the other being and the other being an innocent sunflower. Peggy, what were you thinking, exactly?! Is there something _else_ you haven't told us?!"

But that was when I realized they haven't heard the whole story, so I told them everything. How Tom just rushed into our house, crying. How he tried pulling my skirt down. How he passionately kissed me. And how I thought it was a good idea to go along with the whole act in an attempt to get him to leave Laffy and I alone. This made them understand a little more, but not enough. They didn't understand how _I_ was _feeling._

With a sigh, Eliza began to speak. "Let's just talk about this more tomorrow, when we can actually sort things Jefferson out, okay?" Angie and I both nodded, as they walked out my room and headed to bed.

 _What's wrong with me…?_

* * *

I didn't speak to Laffy the next day. Not one bit. I saw him trying to talk to me multiple times; in the halls, in the parking lot in the morning, but I pretended I couldn't hear him. This made me feel like absolute trash, but I couldn't tell him. Not without Tom's 'consent.' Before you ask; Yes, I still love Laffy, and no, I do _not_ love Tom.

As I was walking through the halls on my way to lunch, I felt an arm grab me and pull me and pull me towards their direction. Speak of the devil; It was Tom. There was a moment of silence before we talked, but he broke it. "Are we still talking with your sisters at lunch?" he asked, pulling me to the edge of the hallway so no one 'ran' us over.

"Yes." I responded plainly. "Is that all you needed to ask me?"

He then looked down at the floor. "Did you talk to Lafayette?"

Just the sound of his name made my heart pound against my chest. "No. Even if I did, what would I say? 'Oh, hey, Tom raped me before we had sex yesterday'?!" I whispered in anger.

"Wait… You guys… _what?"_

I completely forgot that I hadn't told him what happened afterwards.

 **THOMAS POV**

My heart shattered at this news. Not at the fact that she called it rape, because that was understandable, but… Peggy did what?

"I wasn't myself." she spat out. "I didn't know what I was doing…but I was so mad at myself for doing what I did, so I…yeah…"

"It's fine. I understand." I said in a dull tone. "We should be getting to lunch. I think Angelica and Eliza are waiting for us already."

 **I hate myself but I don't at the same time.**

 **Also, for those of you who know GravityUniverse13; they can't get back on their account right now, so that's why there hasn't been a lot of updates.**

 **~MJ**


	10. Chapter 10

**hello my smol children :) i'm back!**

 **Enjoy!**

There was an awkward silence between the sisters and Thomas. There was already enough noise in the cafeteria, which made the silence even more awkward. The three sisters were sitting on one side, while Thomas was left by himself on the other. Peggy was sitting between her sisters, looking down at her feet in nervousness. Eliza asked her study hall teacher if she could talk to her sisters, and thankfully, they said yes. Also, Maria was aware of this situation, so of course she was with them. She was ready to break Thomas's neck if she had to.

"Are you aware that my sister might be pregnant because of you?" Angelica began, breaking the silence. "Do you know what that'll do to her life?!"

"I'm aware of my mistakes, believe me," Thomas responded, his voice full of regret. "And I'm deeply sorry of what I've done. Both recently and in the past. I'm ready to face my-"

Before he could complete his response, Peggy groaned in pain and pressed her hand against her hip. Then she looked at them and formed a fake smile, obviously still in pain. "I-I'm fine." she stuttered.

When Angelica turned to her sister, her eyes were filled with worry, along with everyone else's, but when she turned to Thomas, her voice was cold. "This is _exactly_ what I'm talking about, Thomas. _If_ she _is_ pregnant and if the baby is _yours_ or not, we're still expecting you to help take care of Peggy and this baby. We're not gonna forgive you until you've shown that your asshat attitude has changed. Got it?"

"Yes." Thomas responded. He was sure that he'd do anything to help Peggy.

 **PEGGY POV**

As Tom said those words, my phone rang. It was…Laffy's text tone.

 _ **Hey, is everything okay? You've been distant today, Alex won't talk to neither Mulligan or myself, and John isn't at school. I'm kinda freaking out. Is this about last night?**_

 _i'm so sorry Laffy, it's just…i need to talk to you. can we meet up after school to talk?_

 _ **Of course, and why is Thomas talking to you like a normal human being? I'M NOT A STALKER I SWEAR**_

I looked to the other side of the cafeteria, and there he was. He was with Mulligan and Alex. Alex had his head covered in his arms, resting on the table, while Mulligan was rubbing his back. Lafayette was on the other side of them, looking at me with worried eyes. I sighed, stood up from the table and said, "I'll be back."

I began to walk towards their table, making Lafayette stand up, Mulligan didn't keep his eyes off Alex. He was like a protective older brother. I then looked at Lafayette, who was looking at me with concern. I grabbed his hand and lead him to the hallway to talk. "Hey…" I mumbled, looking into his eyes, then letting out a fake laugh. "So…what's with Alex, exactly…?"

"Oh, I think you don't want to know. It's drama with John, apparently, and he's a little broken about it, but act normal around him, please? Just so he feels…normal, you could say."

"Will do." I responded, now leaving an awkward silence. I wanted to spill everything right then and there, but I couldn't. It would only make things worse to say everything in one sentence. "Laffy, I need to…I need to tell you something, but please remember that I love you, okay?" He nodded his head. "B-Before you came over, I was home alone, doing my homework, but then…someone came over."

"Really? Who?"

I tried my best to hold back tears. "T-Tom…"

"What?! I swear, I will personally kill him if he-"

"No. _That's_ what I wanted to talk to you about." I got Lafayette to calm down. "When he came to my house, he was crying, and by that, I mean sobbing. Like, downright _devastated_ , I guess, but also scared. Of course, I let him in, because I felt bad. Plus, I already could because my sisters were gone and they wouldn't freak out.

"He later asked if we could go to my room to talk, just incase my sisters came back. We went up to my room and I shut the door…but then…" I paused to take a deep breath, now looking at my shoes. "H-He pinned me to the wall and began to… He pulled my pants down, and…I couldn't do anything… I-I tried to push him off, but he just…kept on-"

I choked a little before continuing. "My whole body felt numb…and defenceless…b-but then, he started…to kiss me, and I pushed him off… Laffy, I'm so-"

"Peggy…" Lafayette cut me off. "Did Thomas… _rape_ you?"

I slowly nodded my head, still not looking at him. I stopped myself from crying too much, but some tears made their way down my face. I knew for a fact that I was kind of telling a white lie. Suddenly, Lafayette pulled me into a hug, shocking me a little bit, and of course I hugged him back, letting out my emotions. I wasn't expecting this reaction, in all honesty.

"I-I'm so…sorry…" I let out in between sobs. "I d-didn't know what I was-"

"Don't be sorry." Lafayette responded calmly, letting me rest my head against his chest while his arms were wrapped around me. After a little while, we finally separated. "Did he- Did he use...protection?"

I shook my head once again, making his eyes widen. He was obviously scared, mostly worried, though. "Peggy," he now said in a whisper. "Are you pregnant?!"

"I-I don't know… It's way too early to tell."

"Does _Thomas_ know about this?!"

"Laffy, I said I _don't know!"_ Now I was shaking, about to burst into tears. "Why?! Are you gonna break up with me if I _am_ pregnant?!"

"Wh-What?! No!" I could hear the hesitation in his voice. He then held my hands, looking me in the eyes. "Peggy, what on _earth_ made you think I would break up with you?!"

"B-Because if I _am_ pregnant, there's a chance that it wouldn't be… _yours…!"_

"I don't think that matters. What matters now is that I love you, and whatever happens, I will never, ever, _ever_ leave you. Do you understand?"

Now I knew for sure that he was telling the truth. I nodded my head, eventually calming down a bit, hugging him again. "Thank you…" I whispered loud enough for him to hear. I couldn't help it but to hate myself for telling a white lie (kind of).

As we were in each other's arms, the bell rang unexpectedly, shocking the two of us and making us separate. We both laughed nervously, then walked back into the cafeteria to Lafayette's spot.

 **THIRD PERSON**

To their surprise, neither Mulligan nor Alexander were anywhere to be found, but instead, they found a flustered Burr, who was sitting at Mulligan's spot. He was staring off into space. In a mix of worry, anger and confusion, Peggy rushed towards Burr and slammed her palm onto the table, making a loud _smack_ noise. "Um, where are Mulligan and Alex?!" she asked in a demanding tone, making Burr snap back to reality ( a/n: oh, there goes gravity). At first, he didn't answer. "Answer me. Now."

"Mon amour, _please,"_ Lafayette said calmly, rushing behind her and brushing her shoulders with his palms. "Leave him be."

"N-No, Lafayette," Burr mumbled, with the two now looking at him. "It's fine… I don't know where _Mulligan_ is, and…Alexander…" He finally stood up and slung his backpack over his shoulder, making his way out of the now almost empty cafeteria. "I-I have to go."

Now Lafayette and Peggy were clueless of what was going on, along with being surprised at the fact that Aaron Burr just called Alex… _Alexander_ instead of the usual _Hamilton._

"Great." Peggy sighed. " _More_ drama…"

 **OKAY i know this chapter was really really short, but please, bare with me. Also, PLEASE comment either 'P' or 'NP' but i'd recommend choosing P only cuz it makes the story juicy oui oui baguette :3 SO PLS choose P (but that's just my request, you do you)**

 **~MJ**


	11. Chapter 11

**Soooo P won (THANK YOUUUU)**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ ***Two days after the previous chapter - Saturday***_

 **PEGGY POV**

I honestly didn't know if this was good news or bad news, but Dad called Angie telling her that he wouldn't back until two weeks from Friday, meaning he would miss us going to Prom. He didn't tell us why exactly his trip was extended. Instead, we just accepted the fact that he had to stay later, and of course, we were a little disappointed, but we told him we missed him and we loved him, all that jazz, and we'd skype him occasionally. One part of me felt grateful, while the other part of me felt guilty. Guilty of keeping a major secret.

Friday was a little rough for Lafayette and me. I caught him talking to Tom about the incident, and of course, Tom was a little flustered at first, but I came to the rescue, feeling like a hero. I had to calm Laffy down because he was obviously mad, while Tom gave me a thankful look, leading to Laffy, glaring at him and us walking away. So that happened on Friday.

That leads to today; Saturday. No school. Everything was supposed to be peaceful, not stressful, right? Wrong.

It was about 9:30 in the morning. When I woke up, I felt this awful pain in my stomach, as if I were about to throw up. I rushed to the nearest bathroom, which was right next to Angie's room, and let everything out in 'the bog,' as my dad likes to call it. I was thankful that my hair was already pulled back in a bun.

"What the Hell is going-?!" I heard Angie yell, along with her footsteps coming towards the bathroom. I'm guessing she paused right when she saw me.

 **THIRD PERSON**

Angelica's eyes were filled with worry and concern. There was her sister, Peggy Schuyler, who was throwing up at 9:30 in the morning. Peggy was rarely ever sick. "Oh my God, Peggy?!" she yelled, rushing to her side. "Eliza! Get in here quick!"

Not long after, Eliza rushed into the room, gasping at the condition her sister was in. She rushed to the other side of her. She began to gently pat her sister's back in an attempt to comfort her. "Morning sickness…" she mumbled.

"Huh?" Angelica questioned, not exactly hearing her clearly.

"Angelica, morning sickness in a sign of being pregnant. We need to go to Walgreens and get-"

"Whoa there, Eliza…" the eldest Schuyler replied. "This is way too soon. I mean, she didn't even miss her period yet, right?"

Peggy slowly lifted her head up. "Uh… Yesterday, I-"

"WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Angelica stood up and ran her fingers through her own hair. "And why exactly didn't you tell us this?!"

"Okay, okay, calm down…" Eliza said calmly. "Like I said before, we can go to Walgreens and get a pregnancy test. It'll be…easier than waiting later to find out."

After taking a few deep breaths, Angelica nodded and helped Peggy up, leading her out of the bathroom and to her room to rest. Then Angelica and Eliza got dressed, they exited the house, entered Angelica's car and left to go to Walgreens.

* * *

"Alright, we go in, then we go out. Okay?" Eliza stated, making Angelica nod, as she parked the car. The two exited nervously, now walking to enter Walgreens, the place where you can get basically almost anything.

The doors automatically slid open, as the two took hesitant steps in the store. Of course, they wanted to do this for their sister, but just the fact of getting a pregnancy test for her was a little odd for them. They had to, though…for Peggy.

As they were in the Women's Hygiene section of the small store, they caught a glimpse of a familiar male figure in Hair Care aisle, most likely getting shampoo. It was their luck when they came across none other than Thomas Jefferson. They made eye contact with him; Angelica giving a cold glare and Eliza giving a somewhat shocked expression. What exactly could they say to him?

Before they knew it, Thomas was walking towards them hesitantly, slowing down with every step he took. Angelica didn't let him greet them. "It's partly your fault, y'know." she spat out, inching closer to Thomas. The two were the same height, so it wasn't as threatening. "Maybe if you thought things through for once in your life, this wouldn't be happening, and an innocent 17-year-old girl wouldn't possibly be pregnant."

"Angie, please," Eliza said, pulling her sister back by the arm. "Leave him alone. He's a better person now, and if you want him to stay that way, let him be, okay?!"

Angelica rolled her eyes and backed away from the boy, continuing to roam around the store, while Eliza stayed over by Thomas. "Sorry about her… She's just really stressed out at the moment."

"Oh, no, don't be sorry. She's kinda right, though," he began with a quiet laugh. "I basically ruined your lives…"

"Thomas Jefferson. Take that back right now."

"What? Why?"

"Because it's not true. You did not ruin our lives. You've shown that you've changed since Thursday, and I'm a very trustworthy person, so it's either I'm right or I'm wrong, but still…don't doubt yourself. You'll take care of Peggy if she is pregnant, though…right?"

"Of course I will. Even if she doesn't…y'know."

"Yeah. I know." Eliza said, now slightly smiling. She then started walking away "Well, I gotta go. See ya Monday?"

"Yeah, see ya Monday. Oh, wait!"

Eliza stopped walking away and turned to Thomas. "Yes?"

"Can you- Can you tell Peggy I said hi?"

Eliza smiled and nodded, now leaving the boy alone with himself smiling as well. Turns out getting that new shampoo wouldn't be the highlight of his day after all.

* * *

The two older sisters were waiting outside the bathroom door on the upper level with Angelica, shaking in fear, and Eliza, staying calm…on the outside, at least.

Slowly, the bathroom door began to creak open, showing Peggy, looking down at her socks. Eliza jolted, making her stand straight. "So…?" she began with a nervous smile. "What happ-"

"It's positive." Peggy said plainly, with a hint of sadness in her tone. Her older sisters wanted to embrace her, to make her feel better and tell her that everything was going to be okay, but that would just be an assumption. Peggy suddenly looked up at the two worried girls, her eyes forming tiny tears. "What're we gonna tell Dad?" she whispered.

Without a verbal response, her sisters immediately hugged her after their thought process from before. What exactly could they say? That they would tell their dad the news when he arrived back home?

"We should call Thomas." Angelica stated, letting go of Peggy, who was now nodding. "As for Lafayette… We'll tell him on Monday."

 **MY DUDES i am so sorry for not responding! Homework sucks and i was also camping for a bit (which i hated) so i promise i will update more frequently from now on! also, there's gonna be some... drama goin' on later in the story :)**

 **~MJ**


	12. Chapter 12

**Before I begin: I wanted to say that those of you who suffered from the loss of a loved one during the Las Vegas shooting, just remember that you're not alone. My neighbor's son was shot and passed away the day after, but his parents didn't find out until later that week. I'm also mentioning the shooting in this chapter, so if this is a touchy subject for you, don't feel the need to read this. I will give a warning once the part comes up.**

 **Sorry if that was really deep**

 **Enjoy!**

The three sisters and Thomas were all gathered in the living room, not a word to hear. Angelica and Thomas were sitting on the red loveseat, while Eliza and Peggy were sitting on different sections of the U-Shaped sectional sofa. Thomas was sitting in a somewhat slouching position, while the three girls were sitting cross-legged. He quietly sighed to himself and sat up, rubbing his hands on the material of his jeans repeatedly. Ever since he arrived at their house, no one spoke except for Angelica, who directed everyone to sit in the living room.

"It's positive, isn't it?" Thomas whispered, loud enough for the sisters to hear. He thankfully didn't say this in a snarky tone, but in a gentle one.

"Yeah," Peggy responded, not as sad as she was a little bit ago. "But I wanna keep it."

"Peggy, we've been through this-" Angelica began.

"No, Angie. I've made up my mind; I'm keeping the baby. Getting rid of it would be like getting rid of another life in the world. What if-What if _I_ were aborted? How would your life be now?"

"Oooookay, we've gone too far."

It was now Eliza's turn to step in. "I think Peggy's right, Angie," she began softly, not wanting to offend her oldest sister. "This is another unborn life we're talking about. We can't just…throw it away."

Angelica now smiled, but it was a stressed out type of smile. "Unbelievable," she said, standing up from the couch and now walking to the kitchen. "When you're ready to be realistic with this, I'll be in my room."

Eliza sighed and told Peggy and Thomas to wait in the living room while she would attempt to comfort Angelica, leaving an awkward silence between the remaining two.

"When are you gonna tell your…dad?" Thomas stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck in nervousness.

"Pttf," Peggy said, now loosening up a little bit to lighten the conversation. "I mean, I'll probably have to right when he comes back from his trip, but either way, I'm still keeping this baby."

"Good, good," he responded. "Have you told Laf yet?"

This was when Peggy went completely silent for about thirty seconds, but then responded with; "I will…later."

"How late is 'later'?"

"I dunno, okay?! Y'know, it _is_ possible that _you_ could be the dad!"

"Or…we could both be the dad."

Peggy froze. "Excuse me?"

"Have you ever realized that you could be having twins and that I'd be the father of one of them, and Lafayette could be the other?"

"And how exactly do you know this?"

"I'm not as uneducated as I look, Peggy."

Right when Peggy was about to reply, the landline started to ring repeatedly. "I got it!" she yelled upstairs to her sisters, running to the phone without checking the Caller ID first. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this the Schuyler household?" a woman's voice said on the other end.

"Yes… I'm Peggy Schuyler." Now she sounded a little bit paranoid. "Can I ask who this is?"

"This is Joan from Spring Valley Hospital in Las Vegas. Your father is Philip Schuyler, correct?"

"Yes…" Peggy had noticed that this 'Joan's' voice had gone from serious to a little concerned.

 **WARNING**

"Peggy, I'm sorry to say this, but…your father has been shot in the heart at the Route 91 Harvest music festival last night. We did everything we could, but… I'm sorry, Miss Peggy."

"No," was the immediate response. "Nonononono. Y-You can't be serious."

"Please, you have to underst-"

"Understand?! Understand what?! That you did 'everything you could'?! This is bullshit!"

With tears in her eyes, Peggy hung up the phone, slammed it on the kitchen counter and began to slowly walk towards Thomas, who was now looking at her with concern. "What happened?!" he said, standing up from the couch and walking up to Peggy, who was now quietly sobbing into Thomas's chest. "H-Hey, Peggy, you can talk to me…"

But there were no words said. Only tears were shed.

 **I'm sorry pls don't hate me.**

 **~MJ**


	13. NOTE

hey y'all! MJ here :)

i'm really sorry if that previous chapter was a little too much, but i think i'm gonna have to end this story...

DON'T WORRY! there WILL be a sequel! but the reason being is because there's a bunch of stuff going on in my family...and i'm in eighth grade now and idk which high school i'm going to, and it's a little stressful for me even though it's not like choosing a college. i wrote a lams/jamilton fan fic a while ago and i might publish it? only if you guys want me to :)

thank you for understanding,

~MJ


End file.
